f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Wujek, który wyjechał do Niemiec po słodycze
jakie slodycze z niemiec? 23.07 23:27 STanley Wisła jakie slodycze z niemiec polecacie? moj wujek wlasnie pojechal i mam mu napisac co ma mi przywiezc a ja nie wiem co oni tam maja dobrego 23.07 23:28 STanley Wisła lubię niemieckie kakao 15240349 23.07 23:28 czuć retro w powietrzu poproś jeszcze o matchboxa, chociaż jednego, jeśli on z tych bogatszych 15240350 23.07 23:29 STanley Wisła to nie bylem ja, znam ta sztuczke z podszywami, cioto A co to jest matchbox? 15240357 23.07 23:31 STanley Wisła PS wójek powiedział mi ze przywiezie mi kilo sera napletańskiego ktoś wie co to za serek ? dobry jakiś ? 15240363 09.10 12:22 23.07 23:31 konkretna odpowiedź STanley Wisła (09.07.23 23:29): to nie bylem ja, znam ta sztuczke z podszywami, cioto A co to jest matchbox? gówno 15240367 23.07 23:32 STanley Wisła jednak poprosiłem wujka żeby kupił mi \"Fantastich Anal Krieg Blood Anus\" i dodałem że musi mi go osobiście zaaplikować 15240370 23.07 23:32 STanley Wisła Sam jestes gowno 15240371 23.07 23:34 hehehehehehe m&m\'s crispy, schoko crossies, duplo, pianki dickmann, chocolate chips w takiej ośmiokątnej tubce i jeszcze mikado 15240379 23.07 23:34 STanley Wisła Wuj wchodzi mi do wanny i każe szukać niemieckich słodyczy. 15240382 23.07 23:35 STanley Wisła No o to mi chodzilo! Dzieki a znasz takie zelki zielone koleczka a z jednej strony jest taka pianka? Takie kwasne sa 15240387 23.07 23:36 hjfgsdjkg hehehehehehe (09.07.23 23:34): m&m\\\'s crispy, schoko crossies, duplo, pianki dickmann, chocolate chips w takiej ośmiokątnej tubce i jeszcze mikado tumanie jeden. to wszystko możesz kupić u nas w zwykłym sklepie 15240391 23.07 23:37 STanley Wisła STanley Wisła (09.07.23 23:34): Wuj wchodzi mi do wanny i każe szukać niemieckich słodyczy. wujek napisał mi przed chwilą dziwnego sms-a, że ma dla mnie batona w stringach 15240398 23.07 23:38 hehehehehehe hjfgsdjkg (09.07.23 23:36): hehehehehehe (09.07.23 23:34): m&m\\\\\\\'s crispy, schoko crossies, duplo, pianki dickmann, chocolate chips w takiej ośmiokątnej tubce i jeszcze mikado tumanie jeden. to wszystko możesz kupić u nas w zwykłym sklepie ciekawe jakim tępy chu.ju a w żelkach nie gustuję 15240401 23.07 23:44 STanley Wisła No a w jakim sklepie w niemczech to wszystko bedzie? 15240429 23.07 23:44 Bohdan nl p.s. mam 42 lata 15240431 23.07 23:47 STanley Wisła Smieszne podszywy Bardzo Kon by sie usmia; 15240439 23.07 23:47 dgfdghfd hehehehehehe (09.07.23 23:38): hjfgsdjkg (09.07.23 23:36): hehehehehehe (09.07.23 23:34): m&m\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'s crispy, schoko crossies, duplo, pianki dickmann, chocolate chips w takiej ośmiokątnej tubce i jeszcze mikado tumanie jeden. to wszystko możesz kupić u nas w zwykłym sklepie ciekawe jakim tępy chu.ju a w żelkach nie gustuję no rzeczywiście m&m czy duplo to towar deficytowy u nas 15240441 23.07 23:49 hehehehehehe dgfdghfd (09.07.23 23:47): hehehehehehe (09.07.23 23:38): hjfgsdjkg (09.07.23 23:36): hehehehehehe (09.07.23 23:34): m&m\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'s crispy, schoko crossies, duplo, pianki dickmann, chocolate chips w takiej ośmiokątnej tubce i jeszcze mikado tumanie jeden. to wszystko możesz kupić u nas w zwykłym sklepie ciekawe jakim tępy chu.ju a w żelkach nie gustuję no rzeczywiście m&m czy duplo to towar deficytowy u nas może duplo znajdziesz w jakiejś almie czy epi, ale m%m\'s crispy (niebieskie opakowanie) za cholerę nie, bo to w niemczech nowość 15240456 24.07 00:05 dgfdghfd hehehehehehe (09.07.23 23:49): dgfdghfd (09.07.23 23:47): hehehehehehe (09.07.23 23:38): hjfgsdjkg (09.07.23 23:36): hehehehehehe (09.07.23 23:34): m&m\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\'s crispy, schoko crossies, duplo, pianki dickmann, chocolate chips w takiej ośmiokątnej tubce i jeszcze mikado tumanie jeden. to wszystko możesz kupić u nas w zwykłym sklepie ciekawe jakim tępy chu.ju a w żelkach nie gustuję no rzeczywiście m&m czy duplo to towar deficytowy u nas bo to w niemczech nowość aaa jak nowośc to szcun kolego, to na pewno musi być coś pysznego PS pewnie za miesiac pełno bedzie tego u nas 15240519 24.07 00:28 leprechaun wujek wyjechał w 83\' i jeszcze nie wrócił 15240583 24.07 00:30 leprechaun dodam, że rodzina cały czas go informuje o walkach i stanie wojennym w Polsce 15240584 24.07 00:37 Kingdom of Heaven STanley Wisła (09.07.23 23:34): Wuj wchodzi mi do wanny i każe szukać niemieckich słodyczy. 15240600 08.10 13:35 paulibka22 A co powiecie na batonik Duplo? Ja jadłam go w latach 90-tych i z pewnościa kojarzy mi sie własnie z tamtymi czasami. A teraz jeszcze ten kto jest jego fanem moze wziac udział w konkursie http://promocjaduplo.pl/ 17266661 08.10 14:23 rokokoko leprechaun (09.07.24 00:30): dodam, że rodzina cały czas go informuje o walkach i stanie wojennym w Polsce i wyludze paczki zywnosciowe